Bowser's Gravity Gauntlet
Bowser's Gravity Gauntlet is a Boss Galaxy that appears in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is Super Mario Galaxy 2's equivalent to Bowser's Dark Matter Plant from the first game. As its name suggests, it involves Gravity challenges. Bowser makes his third appearance here, counting the intro, and Mario fights him for the second time. Mario can only access this Galaxy when he collects at least 40 Power Stars, including one from either the Starshine Beach Galaxy or the Chompworks Galaxy. Missions Mission 1: Breaking Into Bowser's Castle Mario has to make his way to the fortress's core and battle Bowser. Bowser retains his attack pattern from before, such as punching the planet, breathing fire after his stamina drops below halfway, and summoning meteors. Bowser's punch, however, is use more often, and it will generate shocks. Bowser's punch will send a shock through the planet due to which the meteors will rise from their spot, at which point Mario can use his Ground Pound technique to send a meteor into the koopa king. After taking damage equal to four flying meteors, Bowser will give up his second (and therefore the fourth overall) Grand Power Star. Prankster Comets Speedy Comet: Gravity Gauntlet Speed Run Mario has to make his way through the fortress to reach the Power Star at the Spinning Platforms area before the time-bomb explodes. It starts off at 30 seconds, but timers will appear, increasing the alloted time. Green Stars The Green Stars are located in the first mission, Breaking Into Bowser's Castle. Mario must back-flip onto a tilted pillar near the castle entrance and then jump to get the first Green Star. The second Green Star is in the outer area. Mario has to perform a back-flip off the Prize Block and use his Star Spin to grab the second Green Star. Planets and Areas Bowser's Gravity Fortress This area has Irregular Gravity Starting Area This area is an easily navigable zone. Not too many foes appear here. Castle Entrance This is the entrance to the castle. Castle Interior Mario has to make his way through this area while coping with gravity changes. Upside-down Aqua Zone This water-filled area has Cheep-Cheeps. Apparently, it is upside-down. Outer Area This area contains a Whomp and wraps around a Black Hole. Spinning Platforms Area After getting past the Firebars, Mario must run against the wheel here and use the Launch Star to get to the Large Door Planet. In the Speedy Comet mission, there is a Power Star here, and the Launch Star is removed. Large Door This flat planet is visited in Mission 1: Breaking Into Bowser's Castle, but not the Speedy Comet: Gravity Gauntlet Speed Run. Mario must Ground Pound three Meteorites at three large locks in order to open the door leading to the next battle with Bowser. Additional Meteorites will rise up from the ground whenever Mario Ground Pounds the previous ones to launch them at the locks on the large door. A Checkpoint Flag is also found here, along with two Crystals; one contains a Life Mushroom, the other contains some Star Bits. Throne Planets A small planet shaped like a star, in front of which is another planet that acts as Bowser's throne. When Mario makes his way here here, Bowser will be absent, but will quickly come crashing down to the star-shaped planet. After trash-talking Mario, Bowser will send him to the Bowser Battle Planet. Bowser Battle Planet This is the only planet whose Gravity is standard. It is very similar to the first battle planet, except for the fact that it is more deteriorated. It is a small planet made out of small bricks and a few rocks with coins. Soundtrack When Mario is making his way to the core of Bowser's Gravity Gauntlet, an orchestral/vocal remix of Bowser's Road from Super Mario 64 plays. It played previously in Bowser's Lava Lair. When Mario and Bowser clash, Versus Bowser (Super Mario Galaxy 2) plays. In the Speedy Comet mission, Hurry! (Super Mario Galaxy 2) plays. Trivia *This is the only Boss Galaxy whose Starting Planet has Irregular Gravity in Super Mario Galaxy 2. In Super Mario Galaxy, it was Bowser's Dark Matter Plant that took this position. *It is also the only Boss Galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2 to lose some of its planets in the Prankster Comet. Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla does not count, as all the planets can be seen. Category:Galaxies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Boss